The one with the Baby sitting
by Red Falling-Angel
Summary: I'm back, mwahahaha laughs evilly. Ahem, this one is about Akane and Ranma babysitting Kasumi and Nabiki's children. Cute and hopefully a little funny, hope you like it.


**A/N:** This is a text that I wrote during summer, so yeah it's old. There is a slight chance that their might be one or two faults, been busy with school, busy, busy, busy… Well anyhow, I apologize for the errors that might be.

**Still** not the owner of Ranma and co. didn't even look Asian enough with a ton of makeup (read the final disclaimer in "the days to come" if you don't know what I'm talking about).

**

* * *

**

**The one with the babysitting**

Akane was walking to wards the kindergarten to pick up Kasumi's two children, "Liv" a cute four year old girl and "Ikou" a clever two year old boy.

She couldn't help but smile at the fact that Dr. Tofu actually had gotten himself to ask Kasumi to marry him. Akane chuckled, as she went up to the door to knock, she shook her head and knocked.

A gray haired lady came out; she wore a huge smile and had grayish teeth.

"Hallo…" she said questioningly.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up Liv and Ikou" Akane answered.

The lady noticed the baby Akane had in the perambulator. "Ah" she said, and then studied Akane for a little while "you do look old enough" she said and turned her back to the wondering Akane.

Akane looked after the strange lady, that was until she remembered that she had brought Nabikki's half year old son, Takara.

Akane blushed, and was way too preoccupied with the concern that the old lady might gossip and start a commotion, to notice Liv running up to her and the old lady walking close behind carrying Ikou.

"Aunty Kane" the little girl screamed stretching out her arms to hug her.

Akane barely had the time to think, before Liv had thrown her arms around Akane.

Akane looked startled around her, "it's- he's- the baby isn't mine" she practically yelled.

The lady raised an eyebrow, "who does it belong to if not you?"

Akane blushed a little more, that had to sound wrong, she laughed a little funny "I mean the little one belongs to my sister Nabiki, and the others belong to my sister Kasumi".

The lady smiled, nodding her head "don't you worry about it, Kasumi told me she had sent you to pick up the little toddlers. So Nabiki had a baby too, oh don't you worry about it Akane, with your hips and the seeds from your hunky husband I'm sure you'll have some beautiful children some day, you're still young".

Akane's eyes opened white, "he's not my husband" she protested.

"Oh my, I thought you two had gotten married years ago. People just don't gossip enough" she mumbled as she walked back into the kindergarten and let the door close behind her.

Akane was left with a lot of protests, but she would have to get moving to get the children home in time, before Takara pooped in his diaper again.

Akane picked up Ikou, who had learned to stand on his own but had yet to practice a bit more before he would be able to walk all the way home to the Tendo Dojo.

She sat him down in the perambulator, made sure that he wouldn't fall out and then she turned to look at the little girl. "You sure you can walk all the way home?" She asked. Liv nodded enthusiastically, "mhmm".

"Be sure to tell me if you get tired, then I'll give you a piggy back ride the rest of the way" Akane had barely finished her sentence, as the little girl started running.

"Hey, Liv don't run, you could get hurt, look out for bikes, cars, motorbikes, busses, other people walking, dogs, cats, horses" Akane stopped her sentence and took a deep breath "get back here right now, young lady".

Akane didn't have to chase Liv for very long, the young girl had stopped totally exhausted.

Akane smiled down at her niece, "jump up" she said turning her back to the little girl.

Liv although disappointed, smiled and hung herself on her auntie's shoulders.

* * *

Akane sighed as she entered her home; she picked up Takara with one hand and Ikou with the other and walked up to the nursery.

She put Takara into a cradle, Ikou into a play pen and sat down, "you can let go now" she said to Liv, who let her little hands loosen their grip.

Akane turned to look at her, "you tired?" she asked, and Liv nodded.

Akane smiled and took Liv's backpack, unfortunately it was open and the contents dropped out. Akane blushed big time, apologized and went to pick it up.

Akane stumbled upon a drawing, "that's for you" Liv said with a faint voice, Akane's eyes got really big.

"I drew you and" Liv said, but was cut short by Akane "I know who you drew me with" she said harshly.

"I didn't mean to insult you" Liv said sadly, Akane sighed "no, I know. It's a nice drawing, lets put it up here" Akane said sweetly, hanging it on a notice board hanging on the wall, then she looked at Liv "lets get you out of these clothe so you can get a nap".

She helped the little girl get her summer dress off, and then helped her get into the little bed by the wall.

"Hey aunty" Liv said, "if don't marry Ranma, can I?" she asked, the puzzled Akane.

"Sure you can" Akane said, kissing the little girl's forehead, Akane smiled watching the little girl close her eyes and fell a sleep.

She then turned to Takara, who had begun making some noises.

Akane picked up the little baby, sniffed his butt, and warmed some milk.

* * *

Little did she know that she was being watched, from the garden.

He smiled, if only he had the courage to tell her how he truly felt... nah, it probably wouldn't do them much good anyway. It would probably start some commotion or maybe even Armageddon.

Ranma sighed, why wouldn't everybody just leave them alone, then he would finally be able to tell her and they would live life in eternal bliss, unless she didn't have those feelings for him.

Then there was the fear of it not working out, and then their friendship would be ruined.

Ranma sighed, Nabiki had moved out after marrying Kuno, Kasumi had moved out after marrying doctor Tofu, they hardly ever saw Ryouga anymore, he was curred and for the most of the time together with Akari.

So Akane was almost free of her suitors, however Ranma still had all of his, it hadn't helped graduating high school, even running of to China had helped little or non.

If he could only find the courage to tell off his suitors, then... but the fact of the matter was that he was a mollycoddle when it came to the matter of love, and he hated seeing girls cry.

Ranma bit his lip, he had never imagined himself head over heals in love, but the truth was that he was. He had never been able to have a decent conversation with her, he had never been able to hug her without getting flustered, and he was madly deeply in love. One of Ranma's greatest fears was the day where she would marry some guy, and live happily ever after with him.

It had been ten years by now, and he hadn't even been able to tell her that she was sweet. He wondered how many years it would take him to gather the courage to tell her that he loved her.

She suddenly turned to look out the window, which made Ranma jump and hide.

* * *

Akane sighed, she was sure that she had seen him out there earlier, however those two being the only ones home, she would have to cook, so he had probably run down to Ukyou's or Shampoo's for some free dinner.

Akane snorted and put the sleeping Takara back into the cradle.

She looked at Ikou who had fallen asleep, smiled and picked him up, putting him into another cradle.

She went to clean up in the play pen, picked up the collar pens and paper he had used, she hang all of his drawings on the notice board, and put the collar pens back in the drawer.

Then she turned to study his drawings a little more, as she noticed the drawing she had put under the drawing Liv had made the door went up.

"Akane, you need any help?" Ranma asked, walking into the room.

Akane turned, "no, go away" she yelped in panic.

"Gees, just trying to be nice, but if that's" Ranma started a sentence he wasn't gonna finish. Akane stopped breathing, hoping to fall over and die.

Ranma walked into the room, tilted his head at the drawings and looked at Akane.

"Uh, Liv and Ikou painted those" she said, trying to calm her heart,

He smiled, "interesting order they are in" he said.

Akane started fidgeting, "I wasn't looking when I put them up" she said quickly.

Ranma looked at her again smiling "I like it in that order" he said, walking out of the room.

Akane blushed big time, but then she looked at the paintings, the one of a black pigtail haired boy and a bluish-black haired girl kissing, and the one of a heart hanging right underneath them. She tilted her head, turned the light of and smiled thinking to herself "yeah me too".

**The end**

**Feel free to leave a review, just if you want to, I'm not forcing you or nothing.**

**Please do it**

**Aw come on, it keeps me sane**

**I'll keep going if you don't**

**PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Thank you, come again**


End file.
